


Practice Makes Perfect

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Just Sex, Kenma's cute and a little shy, M/M, Practice Kissing, Sleepovers, Smut, annoying little siblings, gross pizza lol, practice blowjobs, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Kenma is visiting Hinata for a week, and he has a plan to have Hinata practice with him. Like in a video game, you don't go straight for the boss without gaining experience, Kenma wants to practice with Hinata before leveling up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio(Mentioned), Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	Practice Makes Perfect

Hinata grinned as he heard the doorbell ring, and he ran out, skidding on the floor in his socks and hitting the wall with a grunt before righting himself. His sister Natsu came over to see what the ruckus was and Hinata waved her away before opening the door to see Kenma standing, looking a little awkward with one hand on the strap of a gym bag. Hinata pulled Kenma into a hug, laughing happily. 

“Kenma, I’m so glad you’re here!” He grinned, pulling Kenma inside. Kenma grunted a bit, blushing as Hinata pulled him in, closing the door behind him. “You’re staying for a whole week, right?”

“That’s the plan, Shouyo.” Kenma murmured, smiling a little at the bundle of energy. Hinata grinned, grabbing Kenma’s hand and pulling him into his room as he noticed Natsu peeking around the corner in interest again. 

“So, I got a bed set up in here for you.” Hinata showed Kenma a small bed that they’d set up in the corner of his room. “And I have all kinds of stuff set up for us to do. The Kurasuno team knows you’re gonna be joining us for the week’s practices and they’re excited to see you. But for tonight I thought that we could watch some movies, and my mom says that we can order some pizza. What kind of pizza do you like?” Hinata rambled. 

Kenma smiled patiently, setting his bag down on his bed and pulling his phone out of his pocket before going to sit on Hinata’s bed, tapping away at a game. 

“I like anchovies,” Kenma murmured, his eyes on his phone. Hinata sat down next to Kenma, looking shocked. 

“Anchovies?” 

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded, unphased by Hinata’s shock. Hinata scrubbed his hand through his hair, frowning a little. Kenma glanced up at Hinata for a moment before turning his eyes back to his phone. “We don’t have to get anchovies though.” 

“No, it’s okay. We can get half-and-half.” Hinata grinned. “I like the meat feast, you know, sausage, pepperoni, ham and bacon? Do you only want cheese and anchovies?” 

“Yes, please.” Kenma nodded. Hinata pulled his feet up on the bed, watching Kenma for a moment. 

“What kind of movies do you like?” Hinata asked softly. Kenma shrugged a little. 

“I don’t mind what we watch. What kind of movies do you like?” 

“Well, Kageyama and I have been watching this new superhero show, where this like guy gets powers from like, being struck by lightning -” 

“You talk about Kageyama a lot.” Kenma said suddenly, cutting Hinata off. Hinata blinked in surprise. "You text me about him all the time. Do you like him?" He asked softly. 

“Well… yeah, he’s like one of my best friends.” Hinata replied. Kenma watched him steadily and Hinata shifted under Kenma’s intense gaze. 

“That’s not what I mean.” Kenma whispered. “Do you LIKE him?” 

Hinata’s mouth fell open and his face turned bright red. He looked down, fidgeting. Kenma watched Hinata, waiting patiently for him to gather his wits enough to answer. Hinata sighed lightly after a moment, looking slightly miserable. 

“I mean… maybe. He’s really mean a lot of the time, and he has a short temper, and he’s a control freak. But… he’s also really generous and tall, and has the prettiest eyes.” Hinata blushed deeply. Kenma smiled, setting his phone down and scooting a little bit closer. 

“Have… um… have you ever thought about kissing him?” Kenma whispered, his hair falling in his face as he leaned in with interest. “Have you kissed anybody before?” 

“N-no.” Hinata murmured, squirming. "Why, have you?" 

"I haven't." Kenma murmured, blushing a little. "We… we could try. Kissing?" He breathed, watching Hinata's reaction. Hinata only stared at him for a long moment before blushing deeply. 

"Y-you would want to? With me?" Hinata asked softly. "Do you like me?" 

"Well, I mean… you're my best friend, other than Kuro. But I wasn't thinking like, kissing because we like each other. Just… for practice." Kenma explained softly. "You know. Like… i-in a game, you don't go try to fight the boss before you've even practiced." 

"Oh! Okay, yeah." Hinata grinned, turning to face Kenma, his legs folded up on the bed between them. Kenma looked into Hinata's eyes in interest as Hinata leaned in, kissing Kenma softly, clumsily. He pulled away a bit, blushing. "H-how was that?" 

"Mmm," Kenma hummed thoughtfully, leaning in to bridge the gap between their lips again, relaxing and letting their lips mold together. Hinata sighed softly in appreciation, leaning closer to deepen the kiss. Kenma moaned softly, running one hand up into Hinata's hair. He pulled Hinata closer, breathing out sharply as Hinata shifted to get closer but he fumbled, his hand slipping off the edge of the bed. 

"Oops," Hinata blushed. Kenma smiled, shaking his head. 

"It's okay." He whispered, grabbing Hinata's waist and leading him over to straddle his lap. Hinata gasped, closing his eyes as Kenma leaned in, catching his lips in a hot kiss. Hinata felt his heart jump in surprise as Kenma's tongue flicked against his bottom lip and Hinata opened his mouth to allow Kenma inside. Hinata slid his tongue curiously across Kenma's teeth, moaning breathlessly. 

Hinata's hands tangled in Kenma's hair, pulling hotly and Kenma keened softly in pleasure, sending a shock of excitement down to Hinata's dick. 

"Sh-Shouyo." Kenma whimpered breathlessly. Hinata opened his eyes, amber irises meeting Kenma's golden. Hinata smiled sheepishly, his lips plump from the kisses. 

"Can… uh… can we try other stuff?" Hinata asked softly, his dick half-hard in arousal. Kenma blinked slowly, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

"What would you like to try, Shouyo?" He asked softly. Hinata hesitated for a moment before reaching between them, gently brushing his fingers up Kenma's crotch. Kenma watched Hinata's face, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes after a moment, enjoying Hinata's inexperienced fingers exploring him curiously. 

"D-does that feel good?" Hinata asked softly. Kenma smiled, nodding a little. 

"You can be rougher." Kenma whispered. "Haven't you ever touched yourself? It's… not that different." Kenma opened his eyes, giving Hinata a playfully seductive look. "You can pretend I'm Kageyama?" 

Hinata blushed deeply, smiling a little in embarrassment. 

"I-is there somebody you want to practice for?" Hinata asked softly. Kenma blushed, nodding. 

"I-I think that he probably has practice, so… I don't want to be unprepared and seem like I don't know what I'm doing." 

"Who is it?" Hinata asked brightly. Kenma only blushed deeply, looking away. Hinata blushed, shrugging a little and pushing Kenma down into the mattress. Hinata moaned softly, crushing Kenma's lips with another kiss. Hinata's fingers slid down between them, sliding inside Kenma's pants to get better access. 

“Shoyou?” Natsu asked from outside the door and Hinata blushed deeply, sitting up and blushing deeply. 

“Natsu, come on! I told you to leave us alone!” Hinata yelled, his voice slightly squeaky. 

“Mom wants to know what kind of pizza you want.” Natsu replied, sounding slightly grumpy at being yelled at. 

“Half meat feast, half anchovy and cheese.” Hinata called back, clearing his throat softly. He gasped in surprise as Kenma sat up, starting to kiss Hinata’s neck slowly. “N-now please don’t bother us, okay? We’re gonna watch a movie and we’ll come get some pizza when we’re done.” 

“Whatever, Shouyo.” Natsu grumbled, and Hinata breathed out sharply, turning on the TV and clicking play on the movie that was already in. It was some stupid volleyball movie that he’d watched with Kageyama the night before, but it wasn’t really like he was paying attention. 

“Sorry about that,” Hinata murmured, shivering. His dick got harder as Kenma kissed his jugular, breathing out hotly and making Hinata shiver. 

“Mm, forget it.” Kenma whispered, pulling Hinata’s hips closer and grinding up against him. Hinata gasped, pushing Kenma down into the mattress and kissing him hungrily. Kenma breathed out with a soft gasp, his skin getting goosebumps as Hinata pushed his shirt up to reveal his slender stomach. Hinata looked into Kenma’s eyes before kissing down further, licking and kissing along his stomach.

“Can I try something?” Hinata asked softly, blushing deeply as he looked up at Kenma, who sat up on his elbows to look at Hinata. 

“Yeah. I trust you, Shouyo.” Kenma whispered breathlessly. Hinata blushed, smiling a little as he pushed Kenma’s pants down to reveal his flushed erection. Hinata gasped in surprise, his mind going to forbidden corners as he wondered how Kageyama’s cock would look under him. He felt his dick tighten in his boxers, precum leaking and staining his pants. 

Hinata leaned down, taking Kenma’s dick into his mouth like he’d seen on a porn once, a soft moan escaping him at the soft texture and the slight salty taste. He slid down slowly like the girl in the porn did, but he gagged slightly as he went down too far. He pulled away, catching his breath and looking up at Kenma, who’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth open and gasping. Hinata felt his body heat up and more precum leaked into his pants at the sight of his friend unhinged like that. 

“You’re c-cute.” Hinata stuttered, blushing deeply. Kenma’s blush matched Hinata’s and he squirmed. 

“C’mon, Shouyo.” He grumbled. “Keep going?” He begged softly. Hinata whimpered, nodding and moving to focus on sucking on Kenma’s dick again, trying to relax his throat as he went deeper with each suck. His spit dripped down his lips and Kenma’s hot cock, and Hinata moaned around Kenma’s head, reaching up to gently squeeze his balls like he did sometimes when he was touching himself. Kenma moaned breathlessly, letting his head fall back as he squirmed, cumming hard without warning. Hinata gasped in surprise, Kenma’s cum shooting into his mouth. He pulled back with a cough, blinking as Kenma finished cumming on his face, painting his flushed skin with white. Suddenly Hinata was cumming as well, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure, loving the degradation of Kenma cumming on his face. 

“G-god,” Hinata moaned, breathing out sharply. 

“You came?” Kenma asked softly, his brow furrowing quizzically. 

“I… I liked you cumming on my face.” Hinata whispered, closing his eyes and swallowing hard as he imagined Kageyama jerking off on him, coating his face with his hot cum. “Fuck.” He groaned. Kenma laughed a little, grinning as he looked at Hinata. 

“So… I guess this wasn’t a complete waste of time?” He murmured, pulling a tissue off of the bedside table to wipe Hinata’s face off. Hinata swallowed, moaning softly and shaking his head. 

“Did you like it?” He asked softly. Kenma nodded, blushing a little. 

“And… if you want, we can try again while I’m here?” He asked softly, blushing deeper as Hinata looked up at him with an eager look. 

“Shouyo! Pizza is here!” Natsu yelled from outside the door, breaking the spell. Hinata shared a grin with Kenma, laughing breathlessly. Hinata was looking forward to the rest of the week even more now.


End file.
